Star Fox Other M
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When General Peppy asked Star Fox to check a S.O.S. from the BOTTLE Ship, the team run into a old Commander of Fox and now have to follow his orders. But as they travel through the BOTTLE Ship, they learn that the Cornerian Amy is keeping a secret from the rest of the Lylat System.


Star Fox Other M

A Star Fox/Metroid Other M crossover. The Star Fox Team is call to a ship know as the BOTTLE Ship by General Peppy after picking up a strange S.O.S. Fox, Krystal, Falco and Slippy are send to check it out. Plays similar to the game with a few changes.

* * *

It was another quiet day for the Star Fox Team. After defeating the Aparoids, the team had decide to fly off in search for something new until they are needed. Fox and Krystal had gotten closer and the team was waiting for him to pop the question. Fox had thought about it but was too nervous to asked. Krystal knew as well. She once told him in secret to asked her when he's ready. Fox was glad and keep it from his team. If they are going to make fun of him asking, then he won't tell them any thing until he does. Then R.O.B. spoek up.

"Incoming Message from Peppy Hare." He said in his robotic voice.

The Team stood ready as a old Rabbit know as Peppy Hare, a former member from the Star Fox Team and now General of the Cornerian Army until Pepper can recover.

"Sorry to trouble you all, but we have pick up a S.O.S from a ship know as the BOTTLE Ship." Peppy said.

"BOTTLE Ship?" Falco asked.

"It spaceship station that had mysterious reappear after we defeated the the Aparoids. It went missing back during Lylat War." Peppy told them

"So what the S.O.S. say?" Slippy asked.

"That's the thing, there no message from it. But whoever send it might be in trouble I was hoping you guys and check it out. Don't worry, You will be pay once the mission is complete." Peppy said.

"You got it Peppy. ROB set a course for the BOTTLE Ship." Fox said.

"Affirmative." ROB said and the Great Fox was send to it newest location.

* * *

After flying what felt let hours, the Star Fox Team saw the BOTTLE ship floated in space with dust around it.

"Jeez, what the heck happen here." Falco said.

"I don't know. It look spooky." Slippy said a little scare.

"What even happen, we have to get down there. ROB take us close. We'll enter the dock station with the Arwings." Fox said.

"Understood." ROB said and started to fly close to the BOTTLE ship.

"I don't like this. There some wrong here." Krystal said.

"Yeah, I don't like it ether." Fox agree, before the team ran to their Arwings. A short flight later, the Star Fox Team had landed in the docking station and started to walk up the ramp, when Slippy spotted something.

"Hey guys, it looks like we're not the only ones here." He said.

Everyone turn and saw a ship with the Cornerian Army symbol on it.

"What the Cornerian Army doing here?" Falco asked.

"Not sure, but we stood be on the look out for them." Fox said, before everyone heard an explosion.

"What heck was that?!" Falco asked surprise.

"Not sure, be on alert." Fox said and the team started to run towards the sounds.

They ran through a few hallways and soon came to a storage room, they all jump out from behind the last crate and aim their blasters at what appear to be some Cornerian Soldiers who aim back. For a while no one said anything or move.

"Fox! It good to see you!" One of the Soldiers said and step up.

Fox was little confuse until the Soldier open his helmet.

"Remember me?" He said.

"Bill! I haven't seen since the Lylat Wars." Fox said.

"Same here. It been too long. An look Commander Lager is here too." Bill said.

"Lager?" Fox said looking at the Leader of the group.

"Who Lager?" Falco asked.

"He was our C.O. back during our Academy Days." Slippy said.

"What are you doing here?" Lager asked them.

"We were send by General Peppy to check on a S.O.S that he pick up. What's are you doing here?" Fox told him then asked.

Bill was about to answer, when Lager spoke over him.

"That's information is not for some mercenaries." He said.

"Hey!" Falco shouted.

"Don't Falco. I'm sure we'll find out later." Krystal told her teammate.

"Grr, Fine." Falco said and turn away.

"So, what's going on? We been hearing the exploding all the way from the Docking Station." Slippy asked.

"Commander, we're all prepped!" One of the Soldiers said.

Quickly everyone back away and got down. Once the explosion was heard, everyone stood up and saw that the door was still in once piece.

"Ahh. No dice! I think our only option is to use the laser to slowly burn our way through. This is gonna take a while..." The same Soldier said before.

"The electrical system here is out, and we can't get the barrier wall to open. We tried using explosives, but it's tricky to pull of without collateral damage. What we need is some way to focus the power onto one centralized location..." Bill said hinting something to Fox.

Fox caught on and pull out his missile launcher and aim at the door. He fire and the door blast shield was remove. The other Soldiers look stunned, and Bill stifles a laugh. The demolitions solider manually pries open the blast shield, unlocking the door beneath.

"Let's go!" The Soldiers started to ran head, with only Bill and Lager staying behind.

"All right. I'm gonna go on ahead." Bill said and ran after the team.

Fox look at Lager who look back before walking off.

"Nice one Fox!" Falco said happy.

"Fox?" Krystal asked seeing the look on his face.

"Star Fox, stick with your blaster until the Commander authorized the use of our weapons." Fox said shocking them.

"What?!" Falco shouted.

"Are you sure Fox?" Slippy asked getting a nods in return.

"Okay, if you say so Fox." Krystal agree.

"I can't believe it!" Falco shouted again.

With that the Star Fox move on. Soon Star Fox Team arrives in the Bottle Ship control room, catching up to Lager and his Soldiers. Unknowing, a large eyeball is watching the group from above. A corpse of a scientist is found in the control room, covered in sickly green wounds. Slippy look away feeling sick. Falco kept his moth shut as Krystal gasp. Fox just look at it thinking what ever attack the scientist couldn't be too far behind.

"He's dead. Someone—or something—attacked him..." One of the Soldiers said making everyone roll their eyes.

The body suddenly twitches, causing everyone to step back. A large purple bug scurries out from under the body. One of the soldiers, obviously not fond of insects, kicks the bug away.

"Get away from me!" He said and opens fire on the bug, laughing maniacally.

"Lyle! Enough!" One of the other Soldiers said stopping him.

"That guy is nuts." Falco spoke up.

"Yeah, but what was that thing?" Slippy asked.

It was obvious that there was some pervasive danger throughout the facility. Fox didn't know what had brought Lager here, but he did know that cooperation was imperative if they were to restore safety.

"Lager, listen to me. Clearly, this facility is in complete disorder. It might be too dangerous for your men to go alone. That's why we've—" Fox started to said before he is interrupted by a sudden movement on the wall.

"Look at that! They're everywhere! They're coming out of the walls!"

Everyone had their Weapons draw, but didn't fire as they had no idea what they were facing. The bugs begin to coalesce around a giant eyeball. The gigantic mass falls to the floor, scattering the Soldiers.

"Look out! Everyone back!" Was the cries.

"What the heck is that?!" Falco shouted for a third time.

"Open fire!" Lager order.

Soon everyone started to fire and the Star Fox started to help. But from some reason, nothing was working.

"This ain't good! Nothing's working!" Bill call out.

"Listen up! Freeze guns authorized!" Lager order and the Soldiers pull out their freeze guns and fire.

Lager then turn to Fox and said, "And Fox, I'm authorizing missile use."

"Star Fox, Let's Rock and Roll!" Fox said and pull out his missile launcher.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking!' Falco said pulling out his as well.

"But we haven't damage it!" Slippy call out.

Luckily Lager saw a way that Star Fox Team could help.

"Concentrate fire in a single location and freeze that thing! And, Star Fox, you attack the frozen spot!" He order.

The plan was working. As the Star Fox Team started to dodge the Bug Mass attacks, the Soldiers started to freeze it arms and the Star Fox Team fire at it. Soon the bugs was destroy and the eye try to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Falco said and fire a missile at it, destroying it.

Now that the danger had past, Lager walk over to Fox opening his helmet.

"Fox. Looks like I'm going to need to ask for your cooperation on this mission. But... I'm also going to have to ask that you follow my commands. You don't move unless I say so. And you don't fire until I say so." Lager said looking at Fox.

* * *

 _Flashback, before the Lylat Wars..._

 _"Remember, I trust you in watching over my son." The voice of James McCloud said._

 _"I'm a Commander, not a baby-sitter!" The voice of Lager said._

 _"My son is in your hands. Teach what he needs to know. I'll come back and check on him every now and then. If I heard you miss treat him in any way..." James started to speak._

 _"Look, James, I'm sorry you lost your wife and I understand you have your own team to worry about, but why leave you son here?" Lager said._

 _"Fox, wants to be a pilot so he can fly by my side. I couldn't say no. Besides, I look forward to it." James said._

 _Fox stood outside listening to the words from his father and his soon to be Commander._

* * *

 _Flashback end..._

Everyone was standing in front of Lager who found his way towards to the the command station.

"Exactly what transpired here on the BOTTLE SHIP is still uncertain. Here's what we do know: the equipment we thought had been destroyed is operational again, and we've seen casualties attributed to an unidentified and lethal creature. The situation is critical. We need to gather all the information we can, but priority one is to find any survivors and bring them to safety. Consider this site extremely dangerous. Be careful as you make your sweeps. And there's one problem." Lager said before seeing a problem.

"Problem?" Slippy asked.

"The wireless interference in this facility is all-pervasive. Your comm systems are useless. As a result, communication channels will be limited to the facility's navigation booths." Lager said.

"Oh yeah that a huge problem." Falco scoff.

"Falco listen." Krystal said.

"Well then... Lyle! Investigate Sector 1. And show a little restraint with the explosives." Lager said.

"Gotcha!" Lyle said, through unhappy he couldn't use his explosives like he wanted.

"Maurice! You cover Sector 2. Repair any equipment you come across." Lager told him.

"Affirmative!" Maurice said.

"Bill! You're Sector 3. I'll leave it to you to decide whether plasma guns are called for." Lager said.

"All right!" Bill said smiling.

"Chad! Check out the Control Bridge. Our communication issues might be the result of electrical interference." Lager said.

"Yes, sir!" Chad agree.

"And, K.G.! Run a complete sweep of the residential quarters and investigate any trace of survivors." Lager order the last soldier.

"Got it!" K.G. said.

"Each of you is authorized to use a freeze gun. Do not forget to check in regularly via navigation booths. And, Star Fox. You go to the System Management room. Do everything you can to get the electrical system back up and running." Lager give orders to them.

Fox, Krystal and Slippy nodded as Falco scoff and turn his head away.

"Remember, everything you see will also appear on this screen. Regarding auxiliary weapons, the use of bombs has been authorized. As far as your other weapons go, we will continue to investigate and authorize use as we can. However..." Lager said said getting the Star Fox to look at him.

"We currently have no plans to authorize the use of Smart Bombs. As you know, they have the ability to spread a high-temperature heat wave over a large area, impacting living things, which is a nice way of saying they can vaporize Cornerians instantly. You should be well aware of how dangerous Smart Bombs are and how their devastation can't be obstructed with common materials. Once the mission in the System Management room is complete, I need you to report back. I'll give you your next orders then." Lager told them before turning to the rest.

"I want you all to be especially careful as you execute your missions. That's the end of the briefing." Lager said before the Soldiers saluted him.

Fox and Slippy remember what it was like when they were back in the Academy. Slippy saluted him, but Fox didn't. Lager look at Fox and knew why. It was his way of understanding orders.

"Fox, I will allow you to order you team since they are not part of the Cornerian Army, but you can not give them access to weapons I have said you can't use." Lager said.

"Understood Lager, No objections, of course." Fox said and the Star Fox Team left the room.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on here? Why are we taking orders from that guy?" Falco asked.

"Falco, it seems that Fox and Slippy understands that Commander Lager means something to them. Fox agrees to follow his orders for a good reason." Krystal said.

"She's right, for now we are follow Lager orders. Peppy didn't say we have too, but I think it better this way." Fox said getting Slippy to nod.

"Whatever." Falco grumble.

* * *

This is first time I wrote a Star Fox story. So I'm not sure if I did okay with the Characters I'm using. It let you all know this take place after Star Fox Assault, but no Star Fox Command, through Peppy being the new General is taking from that game, but that the only one I'm using. I don't hate Star Fox Command, but with endings that either Cannon or Non-Cannon make it a little confusing, so the team was not disbanded. I first wanted to start with Metroid Fusion, but I did that with my last crossover of Metroid, so I went with Other M. I did change some things and I had change three members of the team from the game.

Bill Grey, Fox's friend from his Academy Days. I know Bill is the leader of the Husky and Bulldog squadrons, but he is told to follow the orders of my OC Lager. He replace Anthony Higgs.

Lager Ganges, Fox and Slippy C.O. during the Academy Days. Lager is a OC of mine that I made a Commander who Fox and Slippy once follow under. He replace Adam Malkovich.

Chad, This OC is replacing one of the characters from Other M, due to the fact he had the same name as Fox's father. So to avoid confusion, I change the name. He replace James Pierce.

I have other Star Fox ideas, but I'm doing one this time. So no new stories until this done. Yes, I plan on finish my others, but this idea is in my head for some time. Please review. I do have the game and beat it many times.


End file.
